


In the Ashes

by Jinkies__7



Category: Monster Camp
Genre: Damien LaVey/Reader - Freeform, Outdoor Sex, Possesive, Smut, monster camp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkies__7/pseuds/Jinkies__7
Summary: Damien had found his summer romance, a beautiful girl named Y/N. In his multiple efforts at summoning the wildfire, she had been by his side encouraging him, letting him know that he was a badass no matter what anybody else said. So, it was only fitting that when he had finally seen the legendary wildfire, the first person he thought of was the girl he loved. This ultimately caused the two of you to further your relationship, and everything between you changed that fateful day in the ash covered forest.
Kudos: 6





	In the Ashes

Ashes tumbled to the dirt covered ground in an endless flurry of grey and white, coating the forest floor in the remains of the tall evergreen trees. Maniacal laughter floated through the thick, smoke scented air as the prince of hell ran across the, almost, completely destroyed terrain. There was no doubt in his mind on where he was going, and his tail flicked with excitement.

He found the girl, chasing a screaming Scott with a knife for destroying her super badass sandcastle, albeit it being an accident on the werewolves part. He was just trying to catch the football that Polly had agreed to throw to him, when he had lost his footing and unceremoniously tumbled into the ‘Ultra deluxe, super-cool, never made before, triple tear, crafted by the goddess of badassness herself, princess castle’. Damien chuckled to himself, his heart warming to a heat that could only be matched by the hottest inferno.

“ Y/N! The wildfire finally showed itself to me! This just proves how much of a badass I am, even if Aaravi and Dahlia weren’t there to witness it!” He had shoved past a, now crying, Scott and tackled his bloody, knife wielding crush in a warm and surprisingly soft hug. “Thank you,” Damien whispered into the skin on your neck, placing a small kiss in the crook, “Your plan was amazing, You’re amazing.” Even in his nestled position you could faintly see the slight shade of pink overlaying his smooth red skin.

“No Damien, you’re the amazing one. That was all you out there, and you killed it. You’re totally metal, babe!” A short silence encompassed the two of you, and you noticed that, at some point during this interaction, you had dropped the knife and had occupied your hands by gently stroking Damien’s soft locks. 

Hot breaths caressed the side of your neck, and butterflies erupted in your stomach at the feeling of the man currently on top of you being as close as he was. However, those butterflies quickly turned into knots as the words the prince of hell spoke next passed your ears.

“Babe?” Your breath caught in your throat as you realized what you had said to him, and in your baffled and flustered state you accidentally tugged on Damien’s locks, earning a small, and entirely earth shattering, groan from the male in question. You hurriedly pushed him off of you, scooting away and burying your face into your knees so you wouldn’t have to see the look of disgust you were so sure he would have.

“I’m sorry…” you mumbled, voice small and almost non-existent. With a quick, yet somewhat gentle tug, Damien had you stumbling behind him as he dragged you away from the beach and into the woods. Your words failed you, and you found yourself unable to let out even the slightest of sounds. Nerves were beginning to set in, and you distinctly had the thought that he was going to murder you. You were going to die, at the hand of the man you loved just because you were stupid enough to call him a fucking pet name. Fuck your life, man.

After quite the long, and suspense filled walk, Damien finally slowed to a halt and shoved your back against a half burnt tree. With quick movements, he had your arms pinned above your head and a strong grip on your chin as he forced you to look into his eyes, which had a fire within them that you had never seen. 

“I’m only going to ask this once, and you better give me the answer I want. Do. You. Like. Me” With each word he inched his face closer to yours, to the point where his lips were grazing yours by the time he had finished spitting out the last accentuated word. Your eyes briefly closed, throat bobbing harshly as you gulped in what was supposed to be a reassuring manner, but really only succeeded in getting rid of the saliva that had pooled in your mouth due to Damien's roughness.

“Yes, I do. What are you going to do about it, hell boy?” In hindsight, fucking with the son of the devil was probably not your brightest idea, especially considering your murder was still high on your priority list, but you had never gone down without a fight and you would be damned if the fact that he was literally the love of you life was able to change that. 

With an absurdly hot growl, Damien pushed his body closer to yours and captured your lips in a knee wobbling, mind numbingly, abso-fucking-lutely metal kiss. You thanked Satan that he had you pinned to the tree, because you were certain that without his support you would have crumpled to the ashy forest floor the second he decided to play tongue twister with you.

With a light nip, Damien pulled a bit and trailed his tongue down your neck, lightly sucking on the heated flesh before returning to your mouth for one last peck. His forehead rested against yours, your short puffs of breath mixing with yours. The scent of smoke and gasoline flooded into your senses, overtaking any thought with how fucking good you thought Damien smelled in that very moment. He was intoxicating, an entirely new addictive substance, and fuck, you were hooked after just one taste. You wanted more, and with that thought in mind, you crushed your lips against his once again and wrestled the slightly bigger man to the ground (which was difficult, considering your hands were still pinned to the goddamn tree).

Your hands pulled out of his grasp, only to instantly grab onto his tattered tank and rip it off of him (you’ll apologize later). With a strong desire pooling inside your belly, your fingers roamed the exposed skin, lightly scraping the edges of his abs. You felt his own hands slide up your thighs, stopping briefly to squeeze your hips before gripping the end of your shirt and pulling it over your head.

A quick flick of his hips, and he had rolled the two of you over so you were below him, his body nestled perfectly between your legs as he began to trail kisses from to the corners of your lips to the tops of your breasts. The cute, small moans that fell from your lips encouraged him further, and he found himself hastily unclipping your bra and flinging it away for you to find later.

While one hand immediately went to fondle you, his head ducked down so his lips could bring a perky nipple into his mouth. Your head was swirling, no thoughts catching your attention other than the need to get rid of his pants. You wanted to be with Damien, in every single way, and his fucking clothes were in the way of you finally fulfilling your desires.  
And so, your hands that you had tangled in his hair earlier quickly trailed down his sides to undo his jeans, quickly slipping them down his legs after an, embarrassingly, long struggle with the button (which you may or may not have ripped it off in your urgent and needy state, whoops). Damien chuckled against your skin, using the hand that had been squishing your chest to slide your leggings off and pull you into him. 

“Are you gonna stop playing and finally make me yours, or are you too much of a pussy?” You challenged, a slight hitch raising in your voice when he began to slowly grind his clothed crotch against yours. “Impatient are we? I’ve been waiting for this moment since camp started! I’m gonna take this slow baby, savor every last minute,” he grunted, pushing into you harder than before.

The hand he used to grip your thigh slithered up, his fingers slowly rubbing circles against your clit. The sound of your sweet moans flooded into his ears, and his fingers all but tore your underwear off your body so he could have better access to your nether regions. He breathed out in amusement when a small whine left your lips as he pulled his hand away from you.

“My my, Y/N. You’re a needy bitch, aren’t you? So ready for me to take you.... Too bad you’re gonna have to wait baby,” Damien could have laughed at the irritated look you gave him, especially when it contorted in pleasure as he pressed a finger into you.

He began to slowly move it in and out, using his thumb to continue his ministrations on your now exposed clit. Your mewls were like music to his ears, and it wasn’t long before he was adding in a second finger and scissoring them to stretch you open. After all, he was planning on destroying any other man for you. He wanted you to know that after this, you were his and only his. And when he had something, he would never let it go.

With a new found passion, Damien pulled off his boxers and gave his dick a few tugs before moving his attention up to your face. “You ready for me, princess?” He grunted out, rubbing against your wet slit. “God, yes. Fuck me already, you asshole,” your sentence got cut short as he thrust into you, hips grating to a stop as he fully sheathed himself.

“Fucking hell, Y/N… so fucking tight,” he grunted, slowly pulling back before slamming back into you with an untamed ruthlessness. Your moans bounced off the scorched trees as he relentlessly pounded into you, the scent of your sweat mixing with his in a delicious way. 

Euphoria and bliss clouded your mind, and your eyes rolled back as your orgasm crashed over you like angry waves on the shore. Damien continued on, his hips stuttering as his own release drew closer to the surface. With one last thrust, he pulled out and came on the ash beneath you. 

Exhaustion swept over the two of you, and he flopped down on top of your body, chest heaving as tried to regain his breath. Using the last bits of strengths he possessed, he raised himself up and bit your shoulder, marking you as his to the rest of the world. You let out an airy giggle, pulling Damien closer to yourself and burying you face in his hair with a content smile.

“Hey dumbass,” his muffled voice pulled you away from your content thoughts, and you hummed out in question. “I love you, you fucking nerd.” Heat swelled within you, and your heart began to beat a little bit fast as a large smile stretched across your rosy cheeks. “I love you too, my little demon.” You placed a small kiss on his forehead, before returning to your position in his hair and succumbing to the peaceful slumber that pulled you into its grasp.


End file.
